


Thought of All The Things I'd Like to Say

by missmollyetc



Series: Desolation Row [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR, desolationrow-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he won't stop Ray, doesn't mean he never wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of All The Things I'd Like to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once more, Ray Toro, I beg you not to read this. Or google your name. Also, no Pete. No.

He managed his jacket fine, but back in their room, Brian has to help Ray take his shirt off. Ray hisses as his head slips free, reddish hair popping out through the worn neck with a whirling bounce. There's a size eleven shoe print on his ribs and finger-marks up and down his arms. Some fucking pig took a shot at his nose and dried blood trails down on either side of his wide mouth. Brian grinds his teeth together and turns away, folding the shirt carefully and setting it down on top of their dresser.

Ray chuckles behind him. "You should have been there, man," he says. "I got so into it, I nearly busted my whole rig on that one dude's head."

Brian presses his hand flat on top of Ray's folded shirt. He blinks at the dark, sticky patch blooming out from beneath his fingers. His knuckles turn white. The tight knot in his stomach clenches. He takes a deep breath. Fucking…stupid fucking cops, fucking kids, fucking…_Ray_.

"The fuck, dude," he manages, "that's not in the damn budget. I don't bust my ass at the crap factory to pay your bail."

Ray laughs again, and Brian cracks his neck just to avoid shaking his boyfriend to pieces. You do not shake the person who gives you head, that's like, Dating 101.

"You need some ice for those ribs?" he asks, instead.

He turns around, and Ray's sitting down on their crappy mattress, springs groaning beneath him.

"Nah, do it tomorrow," he says. "Just…"

He grins, and ducks his head, letting his curls fall over his face. He giggles, and Brian can't help the grin that curls over his face. Ray and his stupid, fucking _laugh_. The knot in his stomach pulses, but Brian pushes through the feeling. He steps away from the dresser towards Ray.

"Just what?" he asks. "I already talked your pretty ass out jail tonight. I think maybe you owe me."

Ray tilts his head up, grinning. He plants his hands on his knees, the knuckles already scabbing over. His back is ramrod straight.

"Could you get my boots off for me?" he asks.

Brian rolls his eyes. "Jesus Christ," he mutters.

Their room's about the size of a closet, so Brian takes two steps and he's already on his knees at Ray's feet. He unbuckles the strap at the top of Ray's left boot, and starts picking at the double knot beneath. He glances up and Ray's grin has grown teeth.

"What?" he asks, warily.

Ray lifts one of his hands and cups Brian's jaw. He tugs and Brian rises up between Ray's knees. Ray's hair brushes against the side of his face as he leans forward.

"Thanks, man," he says.

Brian kisses him, bites into Ray's lower lip and sucks it into his mouth. Ray's moans, turns his head just that little bit to make it perfect, and Brian pushes forward. Ray opens his mouth, and it's good, warm and wet and just like Brian hadn't had to cut out the last hour of his job to get called a fag by Ray's arresting officer. He gets his hands around Ray's waist, soft and hot to the touch, and leans up further. He freezes when Ray breaks the kiss.

"Fuck," Ray says, putting a hand to his side.

Jesus, Brian hopes it's not a broken rib. That's just a bitch of paperwork. He sighs, and leans his forehead on Ray's shoulder. "How 'bout that ice?" he asks.

Ray smells like sweat and antiseptic, and a little like Drakkar Noir which is weird as fuck because Brian tossed all that shit out the day he moved in with the guy. Brian's gut lurches, and he kisses Ray's chest, maybe does it twice for good measure.

He feels Ray touch the nape of his neck, calluses scratching through the short hairs. "Nah," Ray says.

"Big man, huh?" Brian mutters.

"You know it, baby," Ray says.

Brian snorts, rocking back on his heels. "Oh, fuck off."

Ray shrugs, and then winces, grinning. "What can I say? You're here, I'm here, there's a bed. A guy gets ideas. You know, since you're down there and all…" Ray licks his lips, and dried blood flakes off at the corners.

Brian glances down at Ray's crotch, and shakes his head.

"Ray Toro, you fucking freak," he says.

Ray laughs and reaches for him again. The knot in Brian's stomach turns over. He reaches back anyway.


End file.
